Freedom
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Y entonces cuando lo pierdes todo, te sientes en verdad libre.


**Freedom**

**N.A: un one-shot basado entre la tercera y la cuarta temporada. Espero ke les guste. **

Lo bueno de perderlo absolutamente todo es el absoluto sentimiento de libertad que empiezas a sentir después del llanto, la negación, la desesperación, la ira y quien sabe cuántas fases psicológicas más.

Libertad de las cadenas de la ética y la moral, de las responsabilidades, del cuidado personal porque cuando pierdes todo y el dolor es tan grande que no te cabe en el cuerpo todo deja de importar. Y tu "yo" como individuo desaparece para ser reemplazado por los restos, los pocos restos que quedan después del desastre y esos restos están formados un poco de llanto, otro más de culpa y de impotencia y de cosas que ya no se pueden tener y cuerpos que no se pueden abrazar y de cosas que tenias que decir y no dijiste, cosas que tendrías que haber hecho y jamás hiciste y de recuerdos que no son más que imágenes medio difusas en la mente.

Y después de eso llega la libertad, libertad que es más un _no me interesa lo que me suceda_ y _todo me vale madre_ porque bueno no es como si hubiera alguien que te reclame al regresar a casa, tampoco es que exista una casa a la que regresar y solo tienes eso, la libertad de hacer lo que quieras y da la casualidad que no quieres nada, al menos nada saludable. Da la casualidad que lo único que quieres es venganza, una venganza sangrienta y autodestructiva.

Sam piensa en eso mientras exorciza a un demonio bajo la mirada atenta de Ruby y lo disfruta, disfruta ver al tipo retorciéndose y el dolor de cabeza es insoportable, es como si un montón de agujas se le clavaran en las sienes y los sesos se le incendiaran. El dolor no importa. Cuando acabe romperá su propio record de aspirinas y ni siquiera sabe si las toma para aliviar el dolor o para caer inconsciente unas horas, esas benditas horas en las que duerme y no sueña (los sueños duelen, los sueños le muestran lo que perdió y materializan cada miedo y cada culpa que le recorre la mente).

Y he ahí lo bueno de perderlo todo, la libertad, la libertad para que no te importe lo que le prometiste a tu hermano antes de morir, porque no hay hermano que te regañe y se decepcione, la libertad de hacerlo todo mal, de hacer lo que se te da la gana, porque no hay padre que te grite y te diga que le obedezcas. La libertad de tener sexo (no hacer el amor, eso nunca más) con una demonio (una puta zorra, diría Dean) porque la chica de tu vida no existe más. No existe para que te mire con reproche y llore por lo mal que estás haciendo las cosas y se lamente porque "te está perdiendo". No existen personas de las que alejarse porque no existen personas.

Y bueno, tampoco es que sea fácil levantarse un día y ver que no tienes a nadie y saber que es por tu culpa, porque un demonio hijo de perra decidió sangrar en tu boca, decidió que tenía _"planes para ti"_ y asesino a tu madre porque le estorbaba. Mary estaba muerta porque el demonio le había escogido a él. Jessica estaba muerta por la misma razón. Y consecuentemente su padre y su hermano también. Por lo que sea que tuviera dentro que le había atraído al idiota de ojos amarillos.

Pero se sigue sintiendo libre, libre para destruirse sin nadie que se le atraviese en el camino. Y va a buscar a Lilith y Lilith no está allí.

Mientras escucha a Ruby algo se mueve, solo un poco. Ruby suena a Dean y Sam tiene ganas de decirle que se calle, que ella no es su hermano, nunca lo será, no puede reemplazarlo y tiene ganas de golpearla, golpearla hasta destrozar cada uno de sus huesos, pero no lo hace porque aun no tiene a Lilith.

Dice "de acuerdo" apenas escuchando su propia voz, pero es un de acuerdo a medias, es un _lo hare, será tan fuerte para matar a esa perra_, pero también un _nadie ha dicho que tenga que vivir después._

Y se sigue sintiendo libre, libre de todo y duele, duele más que las heridas que se cose a mano, más que los golpes, más que todo lo que ha sufrido en la vida.

Meses más tarde abraza a Dean y algo se siente extraño, aunque no está seguro, tampoco es que se abracen muy seguido. Dean está vivo, lo ha recuperado y está _vivo_ pero no basta, no es suficiente para volver a ser él mismo, para sentir como él mismo porque los restos no se pueden pegar de nuevo, solo se recogen y se arman lo mejor que se puede.

Porque se ha malogrado tanto por dentro mientras era libre, libre para dejar de pensar en sí mismo, libre para destruirse, y no puede arreglarse a sí mismo. Y mientras abraza a Dean se da cuenta, mira dentro de su propia alma y más de una parte está podrida.


End file.
